


The Birth of Vengeance

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice's first words in Anders's head after they merge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> More 100-word fics. No, I'm not tired of them. I may never be.

I am the burning, screaming rage in the part of your mind you have always feared but never wanted to escape.

I am the death you wish on the Maker himself and the hands you'll use to reach into the sky and pull down heaven.

I am your friend and your enemy. I am the whispers in your mind. I am the power that pulses from your fingertips when you can hardly draw breath.

I am your nothing and everything.

I am your justice.

I am Vengeance.

I am you. I am us.

And we will never be helpless again.


End file.
